


Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AAAAAA, Day 5 Prompt, Dedication, F/M, Ladybug finds chat writing a love confession one night on patrol, Love Notes, Miraculous Fluff Month, and LB gives him advice on confessing, cue chat being mildly embarrassed, half identity reveal, little does she know, she squeals, she's the girl who caught chats eye, this is one of the cutest things ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where two lovesick idiots are idiots and a unexpected reveal entails





	Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Billie Eilish's Ocean Eyes, and tbh I've been looking for a reason to write something with that song
> 
> Also I would recommend listening to that while reading this in mind so enjoy this^^

Ladybug knew a couple things about Chat Noir, she knew he wasn't aware she knew. One, the boy could sing. That one time they fought Princess Fragrance was an oddball, she knew the blond could sing far better than that, it had to have been the awkwardness of fighting and being under another spell that ruined his voice.

At least that’s what she always told herself.

Two, the boy could be very poetic when he wanted to. Sure, she was pretty sure he had outgrown his crush on her. Even though she always felt really guilty about turning him down that one valentines day; she knew it was coming and she just couldn't break his heart. Still, the little sonnets he would recall to her, on a playful patrol, where they had nothing to worry about, and no cares in the entire world.

He would be perfect for someone someday.

So stumbling upon him, head buried into a notebook with headphones that just barely fit over his cat ears wasn’t an unusual sight. After she knew patrols were a safe place for him to be himself, hearing so many stories about his home life, Ladybug knew she couldn’t deny him this.

She quietly padded up to behind him, looking for the telltale flicker of his ears that never came. He was wholly immersed in his little world.

All the more reason to give him a little scare. Ladybug pulled back one of his earphones, keeping her voice steady as she could.

❝You rocking out or something?❞ The unholy shriek Chat emitted answered her question, his notebook fluttered out of his hands, and he turned around to glare at her. Ladybug gave a tiny giggle, reaching down to pick up the journal before it was swiped from her hands.

Oh.

Whatever he was working on was private. Her interest piqued but if he didn’t want her to see, then he really shouldn't have brought it out on patrol. As if they had anything significant to do, it was probably going to be another calm night anyways.

Still, the way he avoids her eyes and glances down at the notebook, Ladybug takes a metaphorical step back and tries to change the subject. But it turns out she didn’t have to.

❝I’m writing a poem for a girl I like at school.❞ Chat says it quickly, without much breath and flushes. Ladybug silently watches on as he composes himself, and opens the notebook. She takes a seat next to him and watches as he flips through the book, pages, and pages of lyrics, poems and doodles catch her eye.

❝I-I you know I wrote you a poem for last year’s valentines day right?❞ The words tumble from his lips, and to her credit, she schools her expression, so she’s not staring shocked at him. She figured as much, but Chat Noir admitting this wasn’t something she expected.

So she nodded, and that gave him the confidence to go on.

❝So, it would seem, she found one of the drafts at school and wrote back to me. I didn’t mean to find out, she didn’t even sign it, but we work together a lot for projects, and I recognized her handwriting.❞ He looks up sometime during the sentence, gazing into the distance. Ladybug assumed it was in the direction of the girl’s house.

❝Anyways, I wanted to write her a proper poem, this time with her in mind. And I’m having a little trouble.❞ Chat finally stops on the page he was working on earlier, tugging his headphones entirely off of his ears, tucking them into one of his pockets.

❝I just, this is so embarrassing, but I think I’m falling in love with her.❞ Ladybug stills, but gives him a warm smile.

❝I think she’ll like this, if you’re half as amazing as your civilian self as you are as Chat, she would be crazy to not love you.❞ Chat blushes, rubbing the back of his neck and smiles back her just as warmly.

❝I would honestly love to date her, and I’m pretty sure she at least likes me back.❞ It’s so cute, her heart pangs, and for Chat's sake, wishes him good luck.

❝Could you read it? I just need another set of eyes on it.❞ Chat becomes alive as he talks about her, ❝I want it to be perfect for her.❞

And Ladybug can’t say no, the two of them work hard on making the poem absolutely perfect for the girl. It’s nearing midnight when they decide to call it a night, Chat thanking her endlessly and Ladybug laughs airly.

❝Don’t forget to sign it!❞ She calls after him as he vaults home. She turns tail, heading home herself and falls asleep almost immediately, excited for tomorrow night’s patrol for the outcome.

* * *

 

Marinette wakes up bright and early, probably one of the only times she’s excited about school if only to wait the long hours until she could meet up with Chat again and hear the results.

She gets ready as fast as she can, giving her mother a kiss and hug before she’s off to school. Since she’s so early, Alya, her other partner in crime, wasn’t at school yet. Still, she bounds up the steps and heads to her locker. She remembered she left a sketch for a new outfit in there yesterday and why not since she had time to spare.

Marinette catches a flash of blond, her mood drops. Chloe wouldn’t dare be here so early, so she tiptoes around the corner and is mildly surprised to see Adrien at his locker. Not wanting to ruin the morning for him by her stuttering, she waits until he’s out of the locker room to approach her own.

A note fluttered out once she’s opened the door. That’s weird. Marinette glances at the paper, probably just a prank from Chloe or Nino slipping in his weekly encouragements again.

Marinette stills, recognizing the looping handwriting, she would know since she watched the person write this.

❝Is that a love note?❞ Alya sneaks up behind her much like how she snuck up on Chat last night, and Marinette screams, flailing and trying so desperately to hold onto Adrien’s love note.

Becuase that’s what this was? A confession? Was that why he was in the locker room earlier? Her face pales, remembering what he said last night.

He said he was falling in love with her.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , she felt faint.

Instead of answering Alya, who looked at her concerned, Marinette pointed to outside, slammed her locker and ran out. She needed to find Adrien and fast, but there were so many possibilities, and the class was about to start! Marinette backtracked, Adrien, for his credit was never late to class.

At least not intentionally, her mind supplied as the bridge between Chat Noir and Adrien closed a little more as time went on. How stupid could she be?! Marinette sprinted up the steps, not caring who got in her way, she needed to find this cat before class started and she would lose her confidence.

The door is open to her classroom, and that doesn’t necessarily mean Adrien is alone in there, but she stops just before the threshold and tries to steady her breathing.

What even was she going to do at patrol tonight, she peaks around the corner to see Adrien with his head down, focused on something his tablet. He was alone for the time being, and Marinette surged forward, putting tonight’s patrol to the back of her mind for now.

Adrien looks up, and their eyes meet, just for a second before his eyes glance down at the note that Marinette realizes she’s clutched tightly in her hand to avoid losing it on her scramble here. Adrien let out a little breath, and lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

❝I see you found the note.❞ He looked up to catch her eyes once again, smiling faintly and a lovely redness flushing his cheeks.

❝Did you read it?❞ She could only nod, and Adrien smiled at her. It was the small soft smile that she fell for all that time ago. She wondered why no one was interrupting them yet, but took comfort that this moment was shared by the two of them.

❝Ah, well you don’t have to give an answer to me yet.❞ Marinette pursed her lips, remembering how timidly Chat had asked her out in the note the night before. She had waited far too long for this moment, and she wasn’t about to waste it.

❝Actually, I have a better idea.❞ Adrien’s eyes widened, but even he didn’t expect what happened next. With more grace than she possessed on a good day, Marinette strode up to the blond, and kissed him.

It was awkward, it was messy, it was everything she had ever wanted and more. She tucks away the memory of kissing him last valentines day, under the guise she thought it was only Chat Noir and not Adrien. And in reality, the kiss is just a couple of seconds before Adrien kisses back, and they’re rudely interrupted by whistling from behind them.

Marinette pulls away breathless, barely registering her classmates' gathering at the doorway to congratulate the two of them. Her eyes are only on Adrien, who looks like he just won the lottery, and intertwines their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute I'm gonna die xD  
> Also totally did not mean to write this much but oh well lol
> 
> This will have a sequel later in the month, btw! Look out for day 24 :3c


End file.
